


Helping Hand

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [105]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: '...just wait until you see the internet.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #343 – Future

'...just wait until you see the internet.'

'The what?'

'The internet. It's both the best and worst thing the world has ever known. A vast sea of limitless knowledge, cat pictures, and porn. But mostly cat pictures.'

'Can you... can you stop acting like you're predicting the future for one sodding minute and help me figure out this bloody... computer, instead?'

'Sure thing, Gene. Let's just boot...'

'...porn, you said?'

'Some of the scariest you'll ever see.'

'Are you suggesting it's something the Gene Gene couldn't handle?'

'Maybe I am.'

'You're such a git.'

'Takes one to know one, Guv.'


End file.
